Retaliation
by ValkyrieTeiwaz
Summary: Book two of Resentment. M for gore, language, sexual content, and alcohol. Romance, humor, adventure, angst, crime, family, hurt/comfort, and friendship! RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Retaliation. **

Alteration

Cold steel punctured Storm Wraith's gut. He instantly cried out, dropping his weapon. Help wasn't coming from the Doctor. Storm's left foreleg rose quickly to meet Pinkie Pie's jaw. She recoiled, bringing the knife with her. A disgusting _shuck_ resounded as it exited Wraith's stomach. Viscera coated his fur and the blade. The weapon fell to bite him again. He knocked it away, then locked his hooves on Pinkie's throat. She beat him senseless, but his resolve did not falter.

The pink mare choked on her breath as she struggled to inhale. Storm wasn't a soldier, but his forelegs were like iron. Pinkie Pie passed out after thirty more seconds of failure to respirate. She collapsed , then died as Wraith's newly-found weapon was buried into her chest. The grey pegasus pushed the corpse off of him and moved to help the Doctor get to his hooves. Storm almost began his trot towards Pinkie Pie's carcass when the world fell away and left him suspended in a comatose state.

The Doctor caught him and lay him gently down, then trotted to the stairs. The door was open, and down were concrete walls. Past those walls, he turned left and found himself in a large room. It was empty, save for another pony covered up and suspended from the ceiling. Beside that pony was a sandy colt with blue eyes and a chocolate mane. There were torture tools strewn about on tables, and a bucket in front of the colt. He was chained to the wall, and smelled of old urine and feces. The time-traveler didn't know how Pinkie Pie could stay down here for more than a few minutes.

...

Romeo craned his neck to see an earth pony come down the stairs and gaze upon him.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and you need help."

"Yeah, assistance would be appreciated." He smiled gently. _Finally_.

...

Scootaloo's grave was surrounded by pegasi and earth ponies alike. Unicorns were there as well, albeit a few. Her parents had been horrified that she would try and cut her wings off, but they were more disturbed by her motivation: To be with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom again. They had made efforts to get the filly's mind off of the two. Now, they were mourning over a death, the result of a brutal war that was produced clandestinely by Discord.

Only Valkyrie Skies and Cassius Blight knew this, however. The two immortals knew very well what would happen if Discord rose and got a hold of the Archae Calibur. He would use the blade from the beginning to bring the end. The sword from the olden times crafted from... You know what? I'll get into that later. Now is not the time for my medieval rambling. Discord would end the world and enslave all ponies, gryhpons, zebras, donkeys, and gnolls.

...

Candy Cane wasn't a particularly forgiving pony. But making friends with him was easier than stealing candy from a filly.

He won't forgive you for that, either.

With white fur, a red, curly mane, and deep emerald eyes, the earth colt could pass off as a party-pony. He in fact was not, for most parties he went to did not involve candy canes, also his cutie-mark. Most wrote him off as a dull individual. Somehow though, those who had made nice found him to be the most interesting pony in the world. Assuming they hadn't already met Pinkie Pie, that is. In addition to all of this, he has who could've been the nicest marefriend he'd known.

Sunflake was an orange pegasus from Abraksys, in a town called Hoof's Crest. It was small, the population smaller, but they thrived nonetheless. She had gotten to know the ponies' names before leaving, arriving at the Herdystan docks and coming to Equestria. After deciding to find new life in a city where she didn't know every pony in the market, Sunflake met Candy Cane. Not much could tear them apart. Except maybe a two-year war that pits pegasi against unicorns and earth ponies.

The one thing that would get them back together was Onyx. He's a dark purple unicorn with a black and red curly mane. On his thighs were question marks, signaling his randomness and knack for being clueless. Most would compare him to Candy Cane or Pinkie Pie, but the colt considered him different in every way. One thing that threw off many was his eyes. Onyx's left eye was emerald, the right eye is sapphire. He was raised in Bleakmane, Abraksys. Bleakmane is the capital of the nation, and the biggest city in the country.

The place was not dissimilar to Canterlot. The only difference is that Bleakmane wasn't built on the side of a mountain.

...

In the Everfree forest, there was a hut. It was not Zecora's hut. This building was big enough to fit twenty and one ponies. The extra pony was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Most called her Cadance. She stood in front of twelve colts and mares, their identities concealed by hoods and robe that had a special effect: It made the user sound male. They all sounded the same. In the group was Nightshade.

Nightshade is a dark purple earth mare with a leaf-green mane that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes are silver, and her cutie-mark is a nightshade branch. The mare was born with the ability to eat nightshade berries and drink the tea from the leaves without dying. She was part of Cadance's project, one that had been started before the war began. The princess had a Black Ops team assembled.

Cadenza had been systematically killing certain stallions or mares in an attempt to stop the war. There used to be twenty ponies. Most died in the war, others died during the Black Ops operations.

...

Two years earlier, Dire Eagle was assigned to a priest supporting the war effort. The members of Cadance's force were the first to use rifles. While he was doing that, Nightshade and her friend were on the way to Cloudsdale. Frosty was a unicorn that was very powerful. He had granted them the power to fly and walk on clouds. As they ascended, Frosty turned to his friend.

"You said there are alicorns living up here?"

"Yeah." Came the response. The edge of the city drew near. Before long they landed, and were met by Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, on guard duty.

Dash saw them approaching and smiled. "Hey, it's about to get crazy and you're just flyin' around where ever you want?"

Nightshade laughed. "That was the plan. How's it been?" She hugged Rainbow.

"It's alright. Soarin' gets to go to Manehatten to stop a riot. What do me and Spitfire get? Guard duty."

Spitfire giggled. "At least we won't get rocks and stuff thrown at us. I can't mess up my face."

Frosty grinned. "Well, we have to get going, soooo..." The blue unicorn looked at Nightshade. His mane was light-blue, his eyes were green. Frosty's cutie-mark a moon of all things. He hasn't figured it out, yet.

Nightshade nodded. "Yeah, we have to get moving, so I'll see you later." She waved and trotted on. Frosty was beside her, thinking.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"The alicorns? There's this small part of Cloudsdale reserved for them. Here we are."

The scene was awful. It was a shantytown, complete with barrels with burning fires in them. From the first shack, out stepped a starved alicorn mare with dark purple fur and a white mane.

"Go away! We don't need your pity! I... I..." She fell apart and burst into tears.

Frosty trotted over and hugged her. He performed a restoration spell, then stood. "Are they all like this?"

Nightshade sighed. "Actually, she's one of the healthier ones."

Frosty blinked. _I want to help them. All of them. _He was about to speak before Princess Cadance landed and nodded towards Nightshade.

"I see you've inpected the damage."

The purple mare nodded. "Yeah. This is wrong."

"Pegasi officials have denied them proper shelter and food." Cadance exhaled. "Your shield-brother needs you."

"Dire Eagle? I thought that was a solo operation. Can he not take care of himself?"

"Trust me." The princess looked into her eyes.

"I... Yes. I'll help as soon as I can."

Cadance nodded and took flight, leaving Nightshade with Frosty.

The unicorn cocked a brow. "She doesn't seem like the commander-type"

"Funny, isn't it? We need to go to Manhatten so I can retrieve my gear." She began to trot down the clouded streets, soon arriving at a tree by the edge.

Frosty stood beside her. "You okay?"

She nodded before an explosion shook the city. Frosty took action immediately. His horn glowed to a near-blinding level. A massive ball of light slammed into the shantytown, killing dozens of soldiers.

"They attacked the alicorns...!" Frosty had not spoken before Nightshade galloped towards the crater.

Where the shantytown was supposed to be, only ruins and ash remained. The mare fell to her foreknees and stared at the skull in the ash ahead of her. She looked at Frosty angrily. "What have you done?!"

He shrugged. "It wasn't me."

"Bullshit, it wasn't you!"

He growled. "I didn't friggin' do it!"

She eyed him for a moment, then said, "Let's go."

...

Manehatten was in a state of martial law. Pegasi were keeping the crime in check by prowling the streets and killing those who disobeyed. Clad in armor and armed with swords, the soldiers were a force to be reckoned with. Nightshade and Frosty entered an old shop with an older clerk behind a counter.

"Evening." She said quietly. "Weather looks good."

Nightshade smiled. "I'm expecting love to be in the air."

The clerk nodded and pressed a button under the counter. The wall opened slightly, and from it Nightshade produced a robe, a sheathed blade, and a rifle. She armed herself and trotted back. "Let's go."

Forsty giggled. "Alright, tough guy." He thought the change of voice was amusing.

"Really?"

"I'm just kidding. I know how the spell works, Nights. The robe is magicked, yeah?"

"Yes."

"I got it right! Woohoo! I'm now worthy."

Nightshade rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm not Nightshade to you. I'm Timberwolf. Dire Eagle doesn't know me; I don't know him. That's the rules."

...

Later, she lay atop a roof in Ponyville with Dire Eagle beside her. They saw a priest, the target, giving a sermon to a crowd. Eagle gestured towards the colt.

"There's the target."

Nightshade lined up the sights of the rifle with his head. "He's marked."

"Fire when ready."

"Affirmative. Neutralizing." The gun went off and the priest's head snapped back. He fell, and the ponies screamed and scattered.

"I'll calm them." There was a rule: Never reveal yourself unless you're about to die. Dire Eagle jumped from the roof to the podium and dropped his hood. Eagle must have been the most handsome stallion Nightshade had ever seen.

"Gather 'round! Please, come here!" A few pulled themselves together and got close to Eagle. He glanced at Nightshade, then exploded, vaporizing himself and the group near.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Valkyrie Skies and Frosty aren't mine. Frosty belongs to one of my role-playing friends (Frosty684), and Skies goes to ValkyrieSkies from DeviantArt. Also, you guys get a first glimpse of the Civil War.**

Atonement

Equestria is suffering. With it's leader crazed, the nation is barely on its feet.

Er, hooves.

As rulers from Abraksys and Vyaerdenkel scramble to defend the borders, more powerful forces prepare to fight a rising immortal. They hid the last thing he would need to control or even end the world: The Archae Calibur. Where the blade goes, life leaves. It leaves death in its horrible wake. Even the gods fear its power. With the Elements of Harmony dying, Discord grows. The removal of the final two will ensure his return. Celestia is too drunk off of Discord's Mindfuck Wine that she hasn't mourned the death of Twilight or made plans to find hosts.

...

Frosty hid his face and backed into an alley as the fireball rose. Nightshade jumped from the roof and landed beside him.

"What the hell was _that_?" He shouted at her.

Nightshade growled and trotted away. "My job."

Frosty bit her tail and dragged the mare to him. "Do you see what your friend just did?" He gestured towards the charred corpses and doctor-ponies.

"Please." She spit at him. "We tread on the same grass."

"I didn't kill for the fuck of it. There were soldiers and innocents mixed in."

"Why didn't you handle it without blowing them up?"

"I can ask you the same."

Nightshade looked away and shut her eyes. "Just... Go. Don't come back."

When she opened her eyes, the blue unicorn was gone. She hadn't seen him since.

...

Nightshade shook the thoughts from her head. It wasn't the time for old memories.

Cadance addressed the group.

"My soldiers, this is our last meeting. The war is over. You will all be relieved from duty. Your armor and weapons will be confiscated. As of now, the Black Ops project has been terminated and never existed. Vyaersian leaders may recruit you for duty; I don't know. If, for any emergency, you are to be called to take place in the team again, a message will be sent out over Equestria. It's a simple word. Remember it, because it may save lives. Remember this: _Saviors. _However, it may seem the command will not be issued. If you are questioned, I did not put the team together, you were never part of it, and lastly you didn't know."

...

Applejack woke the next morning with a headache. Whatever it was, her temples pounded. A horrible image barraged her: The two bodies of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Gore coats the mud and the rain beats on the treetop. The red ichor turns the puddles of water crimson. In those puddles, there are reflections. They reflect a mad pony, driven insane by the events of a bloody skirmish and an explosion ignited by the circle of unicorns in the first year.

...

Rarity was having similar thoughts. The bodies of those she was forced to kill resurfaced and gnawed at her sanity. The pony wasn't completely off-the-wall, but the painful memory of what she was a part of pushed her closer and closer over the edge.

...

_Two years_ _earlier._

The battlefield was crowded by hundreds of warriors. In the first year, there were blades and basic armors. Rarity jumped into a trench. It was dirty, bloody, and cramped. Unicorns were launching large boulders into the sky in hopes of hitting pegasi. The rocks would come down and crush the winged equines on the ground as well. She looked, horrified, as a massive chunk of stone fell and flattened a blue pegasus stallion. His mane was navy-blue. Viscera and bones flew out from under it.

The sight made Rarity sick. She ducked back and vomitted. An earth colt helped her to her hooves. She looked at him and her jaw fell. The stallion was dark red, and his mane was Christmas-green. He had a short beard and mustache. His mane was loose and a little long, his tail short. The pony's eyes were yellow. His voice was rough, but it seemed angelic to Rarity's ears.

"Are you okay?"

Rarity stammered for a moment. "I- Uh... -I'm... Yes."

The stallion sighed. "Well, I'm Hearthmire. You are...?"

"I'm Rarity. Nice to meet you."

"Unfortunate it has to be under these circumstances."

Rarity nodded in agreement. She almost continued to converse when Twilight approached.

"Lieutenant! Get to Firebase Omicron and report to Trixie. She'll relay further orders." She watched as Hearthmire took off. Twilight turned to Rarity. "Unicorn Council members want us to get the earth ponies within our shields. I didn't ask why."

Rarity nodded. "I can only assume they want to initiate Catalyst."

The purple pony shook her head. "I hoped it wouldn't have to come to that..."

"I know. Me too."

...

_Present._

The white unicorn's thoughts were interrupted by knocking. She stood and walked downstairs. Upon opening the door, she saw Applejack's eyes looking at her.

"Oh! Evening, Applejack. Is everything alright?"

The farm pony was silent at first. A cruel laugh escaped, and she tackled the designer with her hooves locked on her throat. Rarity almost passed out before kicking her friend in the stomach. Applejack coughed, then was magicked into the air. Unicorn magic threw her against the ceiling. The farm mare hit the the floor, her breath unsteady. She stared sorrowfully into Rarity's irises. The two did not speak. The rest of the hour consisted of self-wallowing until the stetson-clad mare broke the silence.

"Rarity...?"

"Yes, dear?" She looked up.

"Ah'm so sorry..." She fell apart then, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rarity hugged her. She spoke quietly then, her words barely a whisper. "Ah wish Ah could talk t'Rainbow."

...

Storm Wraith woke beside a white pegasus one morning. She was in the bed next to him, sleeping soundly. He got to his hooves and trotted to the door. Storm opened it slightly and peeked out. Unicorns, earth ponies, and pegasi were milling about. Some wore armbands on their left foreleg. The band was the flag of Vyaerdenkel or the flag of Abraksys. They almost looked like soldiers. Though, they seemed to get along fine with the others. Somepony who seemed to be a medic opened the door.

"Ah, you're up. If you're feeling better, Romeo, the Doctor, and Derpy are in the cafeteria." He didn't get much time to speak as Wraith disappeared into the mess hall.

The building itself looked like an old hotel, but one part had been rebuilt for the purposes of a cafeteria. The paint was old and faded, the floorboards creaked, the hinges on doors rusted, and even a few ponies here looked old and worn. The mess hall was fairly big. There weren't many in there because supper was still a few hours away, but some lingered if they had nothing better to do. The tables were wooden, and were as clean as the floor they idled on. The floor looked like shit.

Romeo grinned when Storm Wraith approached. "It's nice to see you again. Sweet dreams?"

"Yeah. I mean, your mother's fairly nice..." His chuckle indicated to Romeo it was a joke.

"Well, enough banter. I assume you've met Derpy and the Doctor."

"I have. Do we have plans for the day?" Storm averted his gaze to the stallion beside romeo.

The Doctor nodded. "I know a few ponies. We'd do well to meet up with them."

Derpy piped up next. "Oh! Storm, guess what me and Doctor found!"

Wraith raised a brow. "What's that?"

"A bunch of pegasi are coming back to Equestria since the Council announced there won't be a second war!"

"Coming back? From where?"

"Abraksys! Also, some Abraksyian pegasi are coming too, because they think we don't have enough, but I'm here, so I count a bunch! I still want the ponies to come back, but what if something happens?"

Storm giggled. "Maybe you're being a little pessimistic. They'll be fine."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Doctor, you ready to head out?"

The time-traveler shrugged. "We'll miss a good bit of food."

"I'm not worried. Food is universal."

...

Rising Star watched as the Abraksyian soldiers poured into the boats. Winter Rose was beside him, listening. There were dozens of ships, each being loaded. Princess Seraphas, the ruler, ordered protection of everypony leaving the country. Gryphon auxiliaries also take their place among the warriors.

"Are we heading out?" She questioned.

"Rose, me and you aren't going with the same set."

"What do you mean?"

"Soldiers are going first. An invasion-worthy battalion. Civilians are going behind them in case Celestia decides to slaughter us as we come."

"Why would she do that?"

"Why would she egg on a second war, after the first nearly burned Equestria to the ground?"

...

Stormbird adjusted the black Stetson she was wearing. She and Jade Feather had returned to Ponyville once they'd heard about the permanent end to the war. Jade gestured towards three ponies coming up the street.

"I'm going to ask if they know how many other other cities are free." When they met, the pegasus spoke, "Excuse me, do y'all know how many other cities are free for pegasi?"

The stallion in front shrugged. "I don't know. The three of us were on the way to the docks to wait for the other pegasi to return." He turned to a white colt behind him. "Know anything, Candy?"

He thought for a second. "I think Canterlot is safe."

The first pony nodded. "Well, it's here or there."

Stormbird sighed. "It would seem that way. I'm Stormbird, by the way. This is my friend, Jade Feather."

The colt in the front smiled. "I'm Onyx. Behind me are Candy Cane and Sunflake."

"Nice to meet you. Maybe we'll cross paths again."

"Wouldn't that be a doozy?"

...

Princess Luna went to her dreams as soon as the rifle butt connected with her skull. She moved about, wondering what happened. It was then that Discord appeared.

"Luna! How's it going, pal?"

She glared. "Do not refer to me as _pal_. What have you done?"

His shoulders rose. "Godly things. Fun things."

"You control my sister, I imagine."

"Giver her a fucking cookie! Finally, somebody other than the reader knows what's going on!"

"What? Quit your rambling. Why have you done this?"

Discord smirked. "Can't the God of Chaos have fun? Hell, even Cassius would appreciate. Speaking of which, I think he's visiting sometime."

"Who's that?"

"My brother. My sister is likely to come as well."

"Are they gods?"

"Eeeyup."

"Are they inherently evil?"

"Unfortunately not."

Luna was relieved to hear that. She didn't want multiple deities running amok in Equestria. A thought came to mind. "How are you doing it?"

"How am I doing what?"

"How are you controlling Celestia?"

"Imagine you have one of your guns. Now, you don't have to be close to a target to shoot it, right?"

"That's correct, now get to the point."

"I don't have to be close, or alive, to disrupt my favorite ponies."


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

**A/N: Don't mistake my willingness to kill somepony off for hate or favoritism. Oh, follow ParadisePublishing for me and BiXxaa's misc. stuff.**

Abidance

Luna woke in a cold sweat. Her surroundings were unclear and confusing. She didn't understand at first. The darkness... It was supposed to comfort her. It was supposed to be _welcoming._ However, for once, the darkness was scary. A strange, cold fear that assualted her thoughts with images of spirits and demons. Fear that kept you awake at night. She sensed something. Her otherwise immortal form seemed weak comparatively. It was as if she was in the prescence of a demon. That scared Luna.

It was just dark. She was lying down. Unmoving. Barely breathing. Fear of catching the attention of something dangerous. Danger. Eating away at her sanity.

_No._

War. War is like a demon. War is scary. Fear. Luna's thoughts were disturbing her.

_Fear burns. Resent..._

_Resent is as cold as ice._

...

When Paradise came to, the first thing she felt was a pair of hooves on her hind legs. I know what you're thinking. She thought the same. Paradise rolled on her stomach and kicked as hard as she could. There was a _crunch_, a groan, and the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. She opened her eyes and saw a brown stallion with a darker mane lying on the floor in the fetal posistion.

"Crazy lass..." He muttered.

She almost managed to trot out without him stopping her. He called out.

"Hey! I'm not your enemy!" His voice was accented.

She whispered. "You..." Then louder, "You copped a feel!"

"Actually... Well, I may have been touching your legs, but not how you think. Without my Screwdriver, I can't check for broken bones through indirect contact."

"Why would my bones be broken?"

"Excuse me if the brutes who carried you here are rough. Broken bones, bruises, stuff like that is not uncommon. We didn't have time to check Storm Wraith after we closed the wound, but he seemed fine. You've been out for a little longer, unfortunately."

Paradise shrugged. "Well, am I okay?"

"For the most part. There's still one more thing. Does your neck hurt? Or your back?"

She almost shook her head before hot pain made her wince. "Jesus, what happened?"

"Well, somepony slit your throat, and they did a damn fine job. If you'll sit I can continue examining you; make sure everything's set."

Paradise didn't particularly like the the ideal of him massaging her neck and back, but he seemed honest enough. "Can I have a name?"

"The Doctor."

"That's gratifying." Paradise sat down and calmed herself.

The Doctor tipped her chin up felt around her neck. it was seemingly okay, and Paradise wasn't complaining. "Turn around." He ordered.

She did so. He began caressing her neck, then her back, loosening any tense muscles. Without thinking, the pegasus leaned back. The Doctor blushed slightly and accepted the hug that Paradise turned around to give.

"You okay?"

Paradise sat back and blushed. "God, I'm sorry. I'm just... Thankful."

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't thank me. Thank Onyx."

"Who's that?"

"He's the pony who repaired your neck"

"I'll be sure to look out for him." She smiled gently as the stallion said his goodbye and left the room. Paradise sighed and stood. She went out to the hallway and surveyed her surroundings. The place was no house of Rarity's, but it seemed to be upright. The floorboards creaked underneath her hooves, however, so that was a bit unnerving. She sauntered about, wondering what the purpose of the place was. They seemed to be indifferent to race, unlike the still-recovering Equestria.

The white pegasus put a hoof on her neck. It was tender, but she didn't think anything was wrong. Ponies waves as they passed. She waved back, but only half-heartedly. She was alive, however she didn't feel awake. Reality was a strange thing being so close to death. You think of things you shouldn't. Paradise thought of a wasteland. In the middle stood a mountain. It was tall and majestic. The landform seemed alien amongst the ashen earth. There was a shape on the side. It was tall and disfigured. It was part of the ruins of a great city.

...

Storm Wraith and Romeo were about to step outside for the first time. It was a strange feeling. On the other saide of the door was plains. They could see Canterlot in the distance. Romeo looked around.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

Storm took a moment to think. "We're west of Canterlot according to the setting sun, which means..."

"You're in Appleoosa."

The two of them turned to see the Doctor standing there.

Romeo piped up. "How did you...?"

Wraith sighed. "Did you use the TARDIS?"

The Doctor nodded. "Best way to travel. I can get you back just as easily."

"I suppose we could use a ride." Answered Storm Wraith.

The Doctor nodded and gestured for them to follow The three of them eventually came to the TARDIS, hidden behind the old building.

...

Onyx stopped Stormbird and Jade Feather before they trotted away.

"I need to ask you guys something."

Stormbird tilted her head partially. "What's up?"

"There's a building not far from Apploosa; I think you two should go there."

"Why's that?" She got suspicous for a moment.

"A resistance resides there. There's no racism, and food and water is plentiful."

Jade looked at her friend. "That sounds awesome."

...

Rarity tapped her hoof on the door of the Apple Family's home. She waited for a few short minutes before Applejack opened it and gave her a weak smile.

"Howdy, Rarity. What brings ya here this mornin'?"

The unicorn gave a small sigh. "I've been thinking. Who were those friends of yours, from Abraksys?"

The earth pony raised a brow. "Romeo an' Storm Wraith? Ah've no idea, Sugarcube."

"We need to find them. One of my customers kept going on about this old warehouse she saw not far from Appleloosa."

"What's it you're tryin' t'say?"

"She... She said there were pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies that apparently stayed there."

Applejack almost responded before something whizzed past her head. A rifle shot was heard. Rarity instinctively pushed her friend into cover behind the wall. Holes appeared in the drywall as the shooters continued to fire. She looked to see the Stetson-clad pony crawling up the stairs.

"What are you doing!?"

Applejack looked at her. "Ah'm gettin' mah rifle! Stay put!"

Rarity was relieved when she finally saw the orange mare's tale disappear, meaning she had made it without being hit. Searing pain shot up through her leg as the wall broke beside her and the bullet hit the floor a few meters in front of her. She bit her lip so as not to scream, and could very soon taste blood. A _boom _invaded her ears as Applejack's gun went off. She put her hooves to her ears. _I'm going to die. Twilight is dead. Rainbow is dead. Fluttershy is dead. Pinkie Pie is dead. So many... I'm going to be dead. _Without warning the cow-pony shot again.

The unicorn jumped and hid in the corner as a colt bucked the door in and walked inside, his firearm at the ready. Rarity stood shakily and sneaked up behind him. The soldier stopped when he felt her breath on his neck, then fell as his head was twisted and his neck torn from place. Blood spewed from his mouth and made a pooled on the ground. It took the white pony as moment to realize she was out in the open. She turned quickly and faced the muzzle of a gun.

...

_End of part one._


	4. Haitus

Haitus

-I'm going on haitus for a little while due to loss of internet. I'll let y'all know when I get back. Cheers.


End file.
